


「龙龄」车②

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 憋举报我
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 9





	「龙龄」车②

在家刚刚经历过一场性事的张九龄面色潮红，腿还发软打颤就被拽到小园子，小园子演出的人不够了，让这两人过来打补丁

王九龙看着刚睡着就被叫起来还一脸不情愿的人儿，轻轻的吻一下额头以示安慰，趁着张九龄换鞋时把跳蛋揣进兜里

到了小园子，这两人就去换衣服了，王九龙看四下没人就紧着把门关上，张九龄被他拉到面前，下身一凉，张九龄的后穴还在一张一缩着

“儿子你要干啥，马上就上台了”

张九龄不好意思的推了推人，往外看有没有人经过，就看到王九龙把手里的跳蛋拿了出来，用手指塞进还湿润的后穴简单的扩了扩张，就把跳蛋塞了进去

“好好夹着啊，老大，别让姑娘们看出来”

用手把开关调到低档，猝不及防的震动让张九龄呻吟出来，脸一下就红透了，外面的候场声响起，两人出去了

上场后，王九龙把遥控器摆在了桌子上，用礼物堆起来，好巧不巧这场又是学哑语，张九龄要说一些哑声，更方便了王九龙行动

“咦呀…呀…”

在张九龄比划嘴里边发出哑声时，将遥控器推向了二挡，身体上的快感像电流一样冲向大脑，但职业意志遏止住了他

难熬的感觉持续了五分钟，王九龙又推回了一档，让张九龄松了口气，后穴里的水已经滴在了薄棉裤上，湿湿的感觉让张九龄感到羞耻

好不容易熬到下台，脱力的坐在沙发上喝着茶，王九龙把遥控器放在茶几上，张九南凑过来瞧着那遥控器，推向了最大挡

张九龄一下就紧绷起来，酥麻的感觉让后穴不停地收缩向上吸，顶到前列腺时张九龄呻吟出声，又紧着用牙咬住下唇，眼圈红红的

“老大怎么了？”

“啊，老大他腿抽筋了，没事”

王九龙及时的解释，让张九龄舒了一口气，后穴那种酥麻的感觉依旧在折磨着他，快感随着尾椎神经向上攀爬，他拉了拉王九龙的手示意他回家

把张九南手里的遥控器拿回来，抱着人儿开车回了家，进了屋门把人拉到鞋柜旁，将人裤子褪下，跳蛋在里头震动着，把它拉出丢在地上，握着自己的什物就操了进去

“呃…你慢点…唔…”

这小猫可真诱人，舌尖伸出来轻轻舔了下干燥的下唇，这对现在的王九龙来说就是一种诱惑，身下逐渐加快，呻吟被撞击破碎，张九龄像个小猫一样搂着人的脖颈，在耳边轻轻娇吟

大力的草干让人失了神，快感让张九龄直接射了出来，王九龙不停歇的快速草干，丝毫不给人缓歇的时间，张九龄的呻吟越来越大声，随着肉体之间的碰撞，身后的流出的液体也被拍打出了白沫

在张九龄第三次高潮时终于忍不住的夹紧后穴，王九龙快速草干了几下也射在里面，抱着人洗漱

据说第二天张九龄扶着腰，嚷嚷着要王九龙睡沙发，他哄了好久才作罢


End file.
